


Time And Time Again

by katling



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, It also likes the idea of not being destroyed by Thanos, M/M, Meddling with time, Not entirely Endgame compliant, Team Iron Man, The Time Stone likes Stephen, in the non-canon way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: The Time Stone is a little more sentient than anyone guessed and Stephen is a whole lot more stubborn. Combine the two and everything changes.Written for the IronStrange Bingo 2020 - Card #009 - 14 Million
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, pre-relationship anyway
Series: Ironstrange Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339900
Comments: 62
Kudos: 977
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Time And Time Again

_14,000,601…_

It was funny how he could still discern the differences between each possible future despite the sheer number of them he’d viewed ( _lived_ ).

_14,000,602…_

It was funny how so many of them blended into each other, those differences being so minuscule as to almost, _almost_ , make _no_ difference. At first anyway. Sometimes those miniscule differences had monumental – and often monstrous – outcomes.

_14,000,603…_

It was funny how he knew exactly how many he’d viewed. It was the Time Stone, of course, keeping count for him, even as it assessed his mental and physical state. It seemed to like him and would not let him overreach himself.

_14,000,604…_

It was funny how many times they failed. Or not funny. Rather not funny ha-ha but funny pathetic, sad and devastating. They failed. Over and over and over again. Who died, how many died, what happened, that all changed, but the failure? That never did.

_14,000,605…_

Except for this future. They succeeded. Thanos took his toll but they succeeded. They defeated Thanos for good. At the cost of one man, one hero.

_That’s good enough._

It was funny how he could discern the ‘voice’, for lack of a better word, of the Time Stone so clearly now. It had always had a presence but now he could hear its voice.

“No.”

He wasn’t sure he said that out loud. He didn’t think so. But the word was loud enough.

_You will be harmed._

“He will die.”

_He will succeed where so many others have failed._

“No.”

The Time Stone was nonplussed. That was the feeling Stephen would put to it. Nonplussed. Not angry or upset, just confused and curious.

_Why?_

“It’s not acceptable. One more.”

There was another moment of nonplussed silence then…

_14,000,606…_

They won again. Differently. But Tony still died.

“Again.”

_You will be harmed._

“Again.” Harder, more demanding.

There was the distinct feeling of a sigh and then something shifted. If Stephen had to put it into words, he would have said that the Time Stone had been hiding this future from him. Now, it let the future play out.

_14,000,607…_

They won.

They won well.

They won long before the Snap, the Decimation, ever had a chance to happen. They won when Ebony Maw and the others first came to Earth. They won when Thanos followed, seeking to find his lost minions. Lives were lost but only the barest fraction compared to the trillions that died in the Snap and the millions, even billions across the universe, who died just after the Snap due to the loss of those taken.

“Why did you hide this from me?”

_Because it is a profound change for you._

“I am still a sorcerer. Still Sorcerer Supreme. Nothing changes.”

_Everything changes._

“Because Tony and I are together?”

_Yes._

“I’ve never hidden that I am bisexual.”

_That’s not what I meant._

“Then what?”

The Time Stone seemed to step back and considered him for a long, long moment.

_You will do this no matter what I say._

“Yes. We win. Millions do not die. I am a doctor. It matters.”

The Time Stone was silent again. Contemplative.

_I cannot allow you to remember everything._

“As long as I remember enough.”

_You will have to go back to when it all changes for you. You will have to live it again._

Stephen shuddered as he remembered the aftermath of the accident. “I will do it.”

_The memories I will allow you to keep will not be returned to you until after you defeat Dormammu. That is necessary. That cannot be changed._

“I accept.”

There was another moment of silence from the Time Stone then he felt a wave of pleased approbation from the Stone.

_You are truly mine. And you will be mine again. And so will he. He will be ours._

Before he could parse out what that meant, his vision flashed green and just for a moment, before he lost the memory of what had just happened, he heard the screeching of brakes and the sound of rain.


End file.
